Damon's Hate
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: He's consumed by hate, has been for years. He hates them, all of them...Katherine, Caroline, Elena, Vicki, Stefan. DRABBLE! Damon;Reference To Other Characters.


**AN: **I have no idea what brought this about. I kind of just grabbed a pen and the words just came out, LOL. I don't really know if I like this or not, but I figured what the Hell, I'll post it. It's just a drabble about the people Damon hates, my own journey into the complex mind of Damon Salvatore! : ) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Damon or any of the other characters associated with the Vampire Diaries. All characters belong to L.J. Smith and whoever has the rights to the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------

He hates them. He hates all of them. Katherine, Caroline, Elena, Vicki, Stefan. Every one of them disgusts him in some way. Manipulative, delusional, deceitful, pathetic, annoying. All of them make him so angry; frustrate him to the point where he has no choice but to kill. How can he be expected not to kill when these are the people he's forced to be around?

Katherine. So beautiful, so charming, so alluring. What a manipulative bitch she turned out to be. She pitted him and his brother against each other, manipulated them and shaped them into what she wanted them to be. Then left them both. He hated her for pulling him in. Hated her for fooling him and for making him love her and for not loving him enough in return.

Caroline. Whiny, clingy, pathetic, needy. He hates that she's everywhere he goes. Hates that she sees him as something he will never be. Her whole Bella/Edward fantasy. He has to clamp his mouth shut to stop himself from screaming at her to just shut the hell up and go out and get a life. He hates that because of her he now has Elena and Stefan both on his back. Hates that in some small way he almost cares.

Elena. Katherine version 2.0. He hates her for looking like Katherine, yet being opposite in every other way. He hates that he feels drawn to her. Hates that she reminds him of Katherine, of the events that took place more than a century before hand. She deceived him into believing she was like Katherine. She resisted him and slapped him! He wanted nothing more than to drain her in that instant. Hates her for making him want her, even a little bit.

Vicki. The stupid girl was so pathetic. He's never seen a human so pitiful as her. She could be more, be powerful. But instead she chooses to destroy herself rather than those who have wronged her. He hates her for making him feel sympathy and giving him no other choice than to change her. To give her that power and confidence she so desperately needed. Hates that he feels responsible and protective of her.

Stefan. His little brother, a sad excuse for a vampire. He hates him for Katherine and now for Elena. He hates his self righteous attitude and his unwillingness to feed the way their nature intended. He hates that he's forever connected to him. Hates that he still feels that desire to protect him. He hates that Stefan unknowingly dragged him back to this God forsaken town. He hates that he has the power to kill him but still can't, or won't. Hates that he loves him.

He has his reasons. He rationalizes why he hates them, why it's okay to hate them. Why it's there fault that he hates them. Sometimes he feels like driving a stake through his heart just to get away from their constant presence. He could leave but it wouldn't make a difference. Besides he couldn't. He wouldn't leave Stefan here, especially now that the townspeople had caught on. He hates them. Hates them to distract from hating himself...

Damon. Cold, distant, dark, alone. He hates himself for the things he has done. The people he has hurt. He hates how much he hurt, and still hurts, his brother. Hates that he fell in love with the wrong girl. He hates that he hated his father. He hates what he did to Caroline and how she would be back in a second if he wanted her. Hates that he damned Vicki. Hates that it is fault they hate him. Hates that he knows he deserves it. He hates that he hates them, hates that in his own way, he loves them. He hates that that's all there is for him...hate.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
